


The Colour of Love

by fangirl_unicorn14



Series: The colour of love is not always red (sometimes it is black) [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_unicorn14/pseuds/fangirl_unicorn14
Summary: Not all love stories are the same.Love can be born from the darker sides of the two people.First part of the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangrell22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangrell22/gifts).



> This is for my great sis,Fangrell22! Happy Birthday! Btw sorry for any OOC moments in the fanfic,it is hard to write Sebastian,feedback is always welcome :)

The room was a mess.Curtains hang loose and tattered,floorboards broken and furniture nothing but pieces of wood and splinters.The big windows were shattered,small pieces of glass covered the floor.Blood was everywhere,six or seven bodies lay on the floor.It had been a long fight and this time the opponent was much more stronger than they were expecting them to be.Ciel knew they were going to try to kidnap him and his plan was to let them come into the manor,so he would capture all of them at once.

He was not expecting them to come through the windows,when he was in the living room and Sebastian was busy with the dinner preparations in the kitchen.

At last the fight was over.Sebastian gently landed on the floor,his heels clicking on the damaged floorboard.He knew that he was going to be late and fighting with a large group of people was harder in his human form,also human form usually get damaged quickly and bled a lot.Also he liked to be in his true form,it make him feel free and powerful,his power when he was in his human form was nothing compared to his real power.

He stopped for a moment,looking at the room,at the bodies of men with a grin on his face,enjoying his victory.He enjoyed it,how he was stronger than any of the humans can ever be.

“You can open your eyes now,bocchan. It’s over.”

This time it took a bit more than ten seconds,but this has become something they started to do usually,as they slowly came closer to the end of their contract their enemies grew stronger, Sebastian started to fight with them in his original form more often.It was easier and took less time and all of the people who saw him in his true form were going to die anyway.He stayed in his form until Ciel came out of the under the table and opened his eyes.In seconds,he was human again.

Ciel looked at the mess and sighed.The problem was not the mess but the surprise attack and how he came so close to death (again).

“Sebastian,don’t let this happen again.”

The demon bowed.”Yes,my lord.”

“I can’t understand what they were trying to do anyway.” he said in a calmer and less angry voice.”Who-” he stopped,looking over Sebastian’s shoulder to the door of the room,his eyes wide.

Sebastian looked at him,confused. “Bocchan?” he turned to the door and saw the maid,with a laundry basket in her hands.Even if her glasses covered most of her face,it was clear that she was more confused and surprised than them.There was a moment when time slowed down and they both realised what did this meant and what was going to happen next.

Mey-rin dropped the laundry basket and ran through the corridor to the stairs.

“Don’t let her tell the others.”

“Should I kill her?”

“No,not yet.Get her here.Maybe I can talk to her or tell some kind of story.We might need her later,these attacks are starting to happen regularly.”

Sebastian bowed and ran so fast that Ciel couldn’t even see him.He disappeared and headed to the stairs to stop her from going to kitchen but he stopped when he saw her standing at the end of the corridor.She was not wearing her glasses anymore and she held a gun.

Sebastian stopped in front of her and even if he was surprised,it was masked perfectly.

Mey-rin has always been alone.She didn’t have a family,or any kind of friends until she came to the manor.She was an assassin after all,it was normal for her to have no one.But this was not her choice from the beginning.Her biggest dream was to have someone who would care for her,someone to spend time with her,to have a shoulder to cry on.Even if she knew it was probably impossible to come true,she had a crush on Sebastian.He was skilled,talented and handsome.He was the person who saved her.

But her duty was to protect young master.That’s why she didn’t go to the kitchen to tell the others.

And she was going to protect young master,no matter what.

“Young master wants to see you.” he said calmly.

“My priority is to protect him from any kind of danger.”she pointed the gun towards him.

He smirked. “I suppose there is a terrible misunderstanding.My priority is also protect young master.”

She looked at him,confused.She didn’t know what was going on but she knew that if he wanted to kill her,he would have done it in a second.She was lowering her gun,but then she hesitated for a moment.He noticed it,and chuckled softly.He was enjoying it and he find the maid’s reaction interesting... or entertaining?No,these words didn’t described the feeling at all.

“You can’t kill me with a gun -you can’t even injure me- but you can try it anyway if you want.”

She lowered her gun but still didn’t let her guard down.She knew that he was right and also she didn’t know if she could shoot him at all.Human or not,he was still Sebastian.

They walked back to room,Sebastian on the front and Mey-rin at the back.Sebastian was surprised how calm Mey-rin was.She also couldn’t believe how calm she was because she didn’t know what was going to happen -or what was happening right now,or maybe she didn’t know anything from the beginning- but maybe she knew it all along,deep down in her mind.It was a very obvious that something was really suspicious with him,he was too perfect to be a human.And what surprised her more was that she didn’t mind at all,she was perfectly okay with this fact.

And when he was holding the door for her,he realised that he felt something -he wasn’t sure what that was- towards the maid.It was not love,since he was not capable of loving.Pity,maybe?

Whatever it was,it was something different.

It was not a love that grew from mutual good feelings and emotions because even if the maid was cheerful and optimistic most of the time, Sebastian neither had emotions,nor he was optimistic but their loneliness matched,their darkness matched. Mey-rin stepped forward and entered the room,to hear the story that will change everything.


End file.
